Lied de la Rosa Blanca
by LadyLoba
Summary: Cada país guarda en su corazón a un humano que, por amor, conoció la desdicha de la tragedia, pero cuyo sacrificio ha bastado para vivir, por siempre, adherido a las memorias de por quien lucharon. Esta es la historia no divulgada de Sophie, Alemania y de cómo él nunca la olvidó.


Lied de la Rosa Blanca

La primera vez que la vio pensaba en ella como había hecho con todas las que habían cruzado el recinto, como una joven con un futuro brillante y un talento único, especial, que la ayudaría a convertirse en un pilar de aquél grandioso amanecer que con tanto esfuerzo lograron levantar. Y, sin embargo, pensaba que además de aquéllas cualidades aunadas a su aspecto, tan tierno y a la vez audaz que resaltaba entre los mohínes y los rizos vacíos de las jovencitas alemanas, había algo en ella diferente, lleno de luz y de energía que podía contagiarle a cualquiera con sólo mirarle y esbozar una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas.

Apostado como siempre había estado en el umbral de la universidad la veía pasar, a veces de la mano con su hermano que también le resultaba simpático pero más débil, o junto con alguna amiga con quien platicaba brevemente antes de echar a correr por las escaleras del edificio a buscar su clase. Conocía de sangre a todo ciudadano y ciudadana que naciera bajo su protección, pero los nombres le iban y le venían porque sabía que el futuro de los humanos es inexorable; él permanecería, época tras época, fortaleciéndose o debilitándose al capricho de los suyos o de fuerzas externas, pero los mortales irían y vendrían como extras en una película, sin diálogo, sin rostro y sin hogar, entregados a la madre tierra y enterrados en su corazón. Pero ella… justamente _ella _carecía, para él, de esa aura de fatalidad; tenía la impresión, tal vez no tan equivocada, de que sobreviviría mucho más allá de los dominios de la muerte.

Un día, sólo por probar, se despidió con un gesto seco de los oficiales y se aproximó. Iba, como siempre, tomada de la mano con su hermano, que hablaba muy aprisa en voz baja mientras ella, con estoicismo, negaba o asentía; con sus buenos reflejos de militar logró chocar con ella y se volvió bajando la vísera de su kepis mientras murmuraba:

-Lo siento mucho, fue culpa mía.

El hermano le miró con hostilidad, sus labios rectos y serios y con un apretón de manos instó a la joven de seguir su camino, pero ella se detuvo, mirando extrañada al hombre con el que había tropezado. Entornó sus bellos y tristes ojos grises, recorriendo descaradamente su mirada sobre las facciones de aquél sujeto vestido con un uniforme negro. Luego, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella desvió la cara y repuso, sencillamente:

-No se disculpe. Permiso.

Creyó notar que su hermano gesticulaba agresivamente, y ella una vez más negaba hasta que por fuerza de ir cada cual a su clase se separaron. Al menos el primer paso estaba dado, y a partir de entonces todas las mañanas él, en lo posible, le saludaba con la misma inclinación amable a la que ella respondía con una cabeceada suave, que hacía que la cortina de su cabello, corto y castaño, cubriese el rubor de sus mejillas.

Él, sin embargo, no podía permanecer eternamente apostado en la universidad, haciendo el tonto y llamando la atención de todas esas muchachitas que, ajenas a su verdadera identidad, le miraban con respeto o temor, aunque las hubo muy audaces que sonreían al pasar y le hacían sentir incómodo. Terminó mudando su guardia al Palacio de Justicia, donde veía el desfile de personas acusadas de tantos crímenes que comenzaron a borrársele de la mente; allá iba uno que ocultó judíos en su casa, del otro lado, otro que dijo algo indebido sobre el Fhürer. Y así se le iban las horas contemplando de lejos los interrogatorios, bostezando, deseoso de volver al campo de batalla donde verdaderamente escapaba a la cizaña que corría en las ciudades y donde era realmente él.

Cuando llegó el frío mes de febrero en 1943, él ya cabeceaba a la entrada de las oficinas cuando se dio un pequeño tumulto. La Gestapo dio con dos estudiantes responsables de insurrección en la universidad; el corazón se le encogió dolorosamente cuando reconoció, en los dos muchachos, a los hermanos que cruzaban el umbral y a quienes saludaba. De inmediato preguntó a uno de los oficiales:

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Hans y Sophie Scholl, mein Herr.

-¿Porqué los trajeron?

-Les vieron repartiendo folletos contra el Reich y el Fhürer.

Ahora podía entender de dónde venía aquélla tímida energía que había reconocido en la muchacha la primera vez que la vio, y mejor aún, ya conocía su nombre. Sophie. Era un nombre frágil pero a la vez encantador; en el fondo, esperó que los folletos fueran un error, un accidente provocado por alguien más y en el que ella sólo estuviera involucrada por mala suerte, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de conocer la verdad. Aquélla noche, vio salir a Sophie luego del interrogatorio; estaba pálida, pero tranquila, y se dirigió a la recepción para firmar su salida cuando el teléfono sonó. Nadie supo qué dijeron, pero forzaron a la joven a regresar en calidad de detenida.

Entonces se atrevió a hablarle por segunda vez.

-Fräulein Scholl. –le llamó antes de que el oficial se la llevara. Los ojos de Sophie se iluminaron, desconcertados, pero no contestó nada y fue sacada de la recepción.

Pasaron horas antes de que supiera algo más de ella. Veinticuatro horas, y él seguía esperando verla salir, deseando intensamente que se hubieran equivocado, pero nunca salió. Entonces se aventuró a hablar con ella otra vez.

Sophie fue llevada entonces a una pequeña sala. Y ahí estaba él, mirando por la ventana el triste paisaje de la ciudad hasta que de soslayo se topó con la joven y abandonó su puesto, aproximándose a ella.

-¿Sophie Scholl? –preguntó. La aludida parpadeó.

-Usted es el oficial que patrullaba fuera de la universidad. –contestó simplemente. Él asintió.

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-Un oficial.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Más que eso. Dime, Sophie, si te interrogaran ahora mismo sobre quién es Alemania, ¿qué contestarías?

-Diría que es mi casa. –repuso, y su cabeza se inclinó dócilmente, mientras aumentaba el fervor en su voz. –Es mi madre, y mi padre, es mis hermanos y mis amigos, y es mi cuna… y mi tumba.

-Pero jamás has visto a Alemania. ¿Cómo creer en algo que jamás has visto entonces? –en silencio, apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio. –Dicen que has cometido alta traición a Alemania.

-Es mentira. No he traicionado a Alemania sino a Hitler, a quien no creo que sea ni un buen líder ni un buen hombre. –espetó, y sus mejillas blancuzcas se tiñeron de carmín. –Allá afuera hay hombres y mujeres que mueren y sufren todos los días por esta guerra, y nadie está dispuesto a decir en voz alta que están cansados porque les pasa… les pasa lo que me está pasando ahora mismo.

Ludwig asintió, despacio, llevándose una mano a la cara. Decía la verdad, y él lo sabía, porque él mismo estaba harto de la guerra; deseaba terminarla tan pronto como fuera posible, pero las palabras de su superior eran una bella mentira… "Ya pasará, este invierno terminará, aguanta un poco más"… Llevaba tres años contándole lo mismo y él no veía el final de esa pesadilla que comenzó como una venganza y que ahora… lo acosaba día y noche como un pecado del que no podía liberarse.

-¿Y si te dijera… -dijo en un susurro apremiante. –que Alemania está orgulloso… de que pienses así?

-¿Es que usted apoya nuestra causa? –preguntó Sophie, y una sonrisita apenas perceptible apareció en sus labios.

-No puedo apoyar a nada ni a nadie porque simplemente no está en mi naturaleza. Es mi deber obedecer y aceptar lo que mis superiores digan, me parezca a mí o no, y reconozco que cuando… mi… jefe… dijo que lograría rescatarme de la crisis y detener el abuso de los demás acepté sin reservas… Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, y yo mismo vuelvo a sentirme enfermo, enfermo de culpa.

Sophie ladeó la cabeza, entornando los ojos.

-No comprendo del todo lo que usted me dice, pero siento… siento como si hubiera algo más detrás de su discurso.

Ni ahí tuvo el valor de sincerarse, pero lo haría. Y así pasaron cuatro días.

El juez condenó a todos por traición. Un amigo que les ayudó a repartir folletos más allá de Munich, su hermano… y ella. Todos habrían de morir por ser miembros de una especie de contrapartida llamada "Weiße Rose", la Rosa Blanca. Y él no soportaba la idea de que alguien tan joven fuera a morir así; ya había visto a muchachos perecer en el campo de batalla y aquéllas pérdidas le hacían mella en el alma, pero perderla a ella también, que con tanto ahínco y fervor hablaba de una Alemania libre y justa, y por la cual iba a sacrificarse sin miedo era más de lo que podía tolerar en esos momentos.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que se cumpliera su sentencia. Vio salir de la celda a sus padres, dos personas visiblemente tristes, pero que no derramaban una sola lágrima a pesar de la agonía que les consumía por dentro al conocer el destino de sus hijos; deseaba decirles algo que los esperanzara, pero… ¿qué se les puede decir a unos padres que perderán todo por lo que han luchado?

Con paso firme, entró de nuevo. Sophie, de pie frente a la ventana, miraba el cielo, hermoso y despejado, que parecía burlarse de su infortunio. Entonces notó su aparición y dijo:

-Quería ver el cielo antes de que vengan por mí.

Él asintió en silencio, acercándose también a la ventana.

-Sophie, creo que deberías saber algo. Yo…

Para su sorpresa, la joven le interrumpió con una suave risita.

-Sé quién eres. Me ha costado un poco deducirlo pero no fue imposible. –contestó. -¿Debo entonces llamarte Alemania o… Herr Alemania?

-Ludwig. Sólo Ludwig.

-No sabía que las naciones tuvieran nombres. Ludwig… -recitó, y las mejillas del hombre se sonrojaron. -¿Piensas que he hecho mal?

-Nein. Lo hiciste por… -no pudo completar la frase, sonaba fuera de lugar decirle "lo hiciste por mí". Él no lo merecía, así como ella tampoco. La mano pequeña y blanca de la muchacha se apoyó sobre la suya y le sonrió.

-Está todo bien. –no era una pregunta. Él negó con la cabeza, entristecido. –Vendrán otros más…

-No quiero otros más. –atajó. –No quiero que nadie más muera, quisiera que… todo terminara pero sé que no… Esto no acabará nunca. –dio media vuelta y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. La esperanza le había abatido por completo, y ella pronto desaparecería; así, simplemente, como las flores cuando llega el invierno. Él era la razón de su muerte, era su asesino, y eso no podría olvidarlo jamás.

-_Beten nächtelang__, __Im Glauben, dass man uns erhört, tief im Herzen Hoffnung__und ein Lied kaum zu verstehn…_

Ella cantaba, en voz baja y junto a él, encaramada al jergón de la celda para alcanzar su altura.

-_Nun ist uns nicht mehr bang,__weil auch die Furcht uns nicht mehr stört.__Wie versetzten Berge längst__doch konnten wir´s nicht sehn._

Le miró de reojo, y se desconcertó al ver que le sonreía. A pesar de la amenaza de la muerte, del abandono y de la desesperanza, ella le instaba a seguir resistiendo, pero ya no eran las frases pomposas y vacías de su jefe, eran reales y cálidas.

-_Es werden Wunder wahr,__glaubst du daran.__Die Hoffnung weist den Weg uns klar.__Was wohl ein Wunder noch__vollbringen kann,__glaubst du daran.__Wie wunderbar!__Es werden Wunder wahr._

La puerta de la celda se abrió y entró un oficial. Al verlos se extrañó, pero fingiendo distracción esperó a que ambos se separaran para entrar y tomar a Sophie por las manos, colocándole unas esposas alrededor de las muñecas. Ludwig les siguió, decidido a no abandonarla pese a todo, y cruzó con ella el estrecho pasillo de los condenados. Más allá, sin embargo, ya no fue capaz de cruzar, y los dos se dirigieron una última mirada, donde se dijeron todo lo que faltaba por decirse, una promesa callada entre los dos.

Aquél 22 de febrero se quedó clavado en su mente para el resto de su vida, igual que la canción de despedida de Sophie. Aún después, cuando no le miraban, iba a la universidad, caminando rápido y con la vista en alto, esperando hallar en éste el consuelo de lo perdido.

Habían pasado ya sesenta años, y ése día olvidó marchar a la universidad, ocupado en su casa e ignorando las preguntas de Gilbert.

-¡Bruder! –exclamó aburrido. -¿Qué haces con esa maceta?

-La arreglo. –le espetó.

-¿Y qué…? Bruder… ¿acaso son rosas blancas?

-Ja. ¿Algún problema con eso?

Gilbert no se atrevió a decir nada, al menos por un rato mientras Ludwig terminaba de acomodar las rosas podadas en la maceta.

-Und… ¿qué harás con ellas?

-Ponerlas en la ventana.

-Kesesesese… no sabía que te gustaran las rosas blancas.

Ludwig rozó con la yema de sus dedos una de las rosas, la más pequeña que aún parecía un botón, y sonrió como Gilbert ni nadie le vio sonreír nunca.

-Me gustan. –dijo finalmente, colocando las flores delante de la ventana. Gilbert, desconcertado, abandonó el salón murmurando algo sobre ir a buscar comida al congelador; Ludwig no se dignó en contestarle, mirando el botón blanco perdido entre las coronas de las rosas más grandes. –Es werden Wunder wahr… mein Weiße Rose.

FIN

…

_Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir sobre estos dos y nomás no me decidía. Yep, shoré T^T _

_Antes que pregunten, la canción que sale ahí se llama originalmente "When you believe" y pertenece a la banda sonora de "El Príncipe de Egipto". Por obvias razones usé la letra en alemán para el fic n.n _


End file.
